The Gaje world of Uta Pri
by Ranruru
Summary: Welcome to the Gaje world of UtaPri.Bajunya Ringo-sensei dicolong?Kenapa? Tokiya jadi fujoshi? Masato kerja di RSJ? Watdehek is going on in here?Mind to RnR?


**Hoho~ Minna-san! Ini FF ke.. *sigh, udah lupa, saking banyaknya yang gagal =="~Awalnya saia waktu lagi bikin ni FF masih belum yakin Uta no Prince-sama udah ada di FF belum ya? Well, berhubung udah ada Saia langsung upload! TAPI.. BERHUBUNG MASALAH.. WELL.. HARUKA ITU CEWEK.. TRUS NI ANIME MANGA HAREM, SO.. CHARACTERNYA MAU SAPA? AWALNYA SAIA MAU BIKIN YAOI.. TAPI.. KARENA SAIA BELUM PERNAH BERHASIL BIKIN SRAIGHT JADI.. YAOI & STRAIGHT!.. SO, WELL, I'LL TRY! SEKARANG.. CHARACTERNYA SAPA DONG? NANAMI HARUKA.. SAMA.. *nggak ada di pilihan ****STA****RISH! **_**Are you ready?**_

_**WARNING: ROMANCE YANG ACAK ADUL, YAOI, ABAL, TYPO, KOPLAK, OOC, DLL**_

_**Untuk berjaga-jaga, siapkan senter, Popok anti bocor, Kursi anti patah, Obat mag, diare, sama siapkan nomor telepon RSJ terdekat**_

_Summary:Welcome to the Gaje world of Ringo-sensei dicolong?Kenapa? Tokiya jadi fujoshi? Masato kerja di RSJ? Watdehek is going on in here?Mind to RnR?_

Disclaimer:

Di pagi yang suram..

Dari kamar mandi, samar-samar terdengan suara orang menyanyi..

_**Kejamban, kejamban, kejamban.. ku harus mencari ke jamban..(?)**_

_**WC tercinta tak tau baunya(?)**_

_**Lama tak datang ke rumah**_

_**Dijamban dijamban dijamban dijamban baunya sekarang(?)**_

_**Ke sana kemari membawa jamban(?)**_

_**Namun yang ku temui bukanlah jamban(?)**_

_**Sayang yang ku terima jamban palsu(?)(Jamban palsu: by Tokiya Ting-ting)**_

Ternyata, Tokia Ting-ting lagi nyanyi.. #PLAKK

Sedangkan di kantor KepSek.. Sang KepSek, dengan wajah "This is Hawaii" dengan kaos oblong dan kolor putih melambai-lambai berhias gambar bebek toet-toet *itu lho, yang biasa buat mandi, lengkap dengan sandal bertuliskan "INI MILIK SHINING SAOTOME, BUKAN SANDAL UMUM" (readers: mang WC umum apa?) ditambah anting krincing-krincing berhias gambar monyet (Dapat dibeli di counter RSJ terdekat, Aksessoris dijual terpisah(?)*Jika anda beruntung anda akan bertemu dengan Masato dan diberi diskon) Sang KepSek sekolah tercinta(?) Kita ini duduk manis di jamban, ehhhhhh... kursinya yang masih bau WC, eh... Toko itu. Dia dengan santainya menyeruput smoothies sambil makan PETE dengan sambal terasi A** sambil nonton sinetron "BABU YANG DITUKAR" (readers: MALAH PROMOSI!), Tanpa memperhatikan ocehan protes BUK/PAK RINGO (Ringo-Sensei: HEH, GINI-GINI GW IKUT PENCAK SILAT TAUK!).

(Shining Sotome: THOR, LO UDAH NGANCURIN IMAGE IDOL GW TAUK! Author: Thor, Thor! Mang Saia martabak telor apa?(?) )

Ringo-sensei yang sedang mengenakan baju dinas pembersih WC(?), ternyata lagi protes, soalnya ada murid yang lagunya gak diterima, trus, murid itu marah, trus nyolong baju ceweknya Ringo-sensei, trus diganti jadi baju cowok, jadi, hari ini Ringo-sensei harus pinjem bajunya tukang WC. Inilah sekilas percakapan mereka..

Ringo-sensei:PAK, DIA ITU KETERLALUAN! MASA LAGU KAYAK GITU MAU DIBUAT JADI LAGU HITZ?

Shining Saotome:WANI PIRO?*malah iklan eh, coba, mang lagunya kayak gimana? Kok kayaknya lo kagak trima banget?

Ringo-sensei: Hem.. HEM..

_**PLUNG PLUNG PLUNG BUNYI E'EK DI ATAS JAMBAN,**_

_**E'E*nya turun tidak terkira, **_

_**Cobalah lihat jamban dan WC,**_

_**Jamban dan WC bau semua..**_

(Author: TOGETHER NOW!#plakk Readers:.. #WT..)

Tiba-tiba..

TOK TOK..

Pak Shin Thing: Permisi, gw mo kasih ni, dvd terbaru, 'Kuntilbanci the exploler'!

Shining Saotome: Oh, TENGKIYUPERYMUACH! Pak Shin Thing, anda benar-benar tetangga yang baik hati sekali yaa!

Ringo-sensei: *melongo

AUTHOR:CUT! CUT! YAK, CUKUP! KENAPA CERITANYA JADI MELENCENG BEGINI? HUH!

Mari kita kembali ke cerita yang sebenarnya..

Otoya: Nanami..

Nanami: Ya? Napa?

Otoya: Loe kemarin nonton Justin Beiber in Taman Lawang kagak?

Nanami: Gw gak punya tv

Otoya: EHHHHHH?

Cecil: Nanami-san(author: CECIL-! I want you, i need you, i love you, anata.. *malah iklan)

Nanami: Cecil-san!

Otoya: Gimana sunatannya? Sakit nggak?

Cecil: SUNAT?

Otoya: EH.. Maksud gw.. REKAMANNYA *melencengnya nggak nyambung!

Cecil: Gw dapet 80

Otoya: HAAAAAAAHHHHH? LOE KAN PRINCE OF SONG, KOK DAPETNYA SEGITU?

Cecil: ITU KAN GARA2 KEMARIN ALATNYA DIRUSAKIN SAMA NATSUKI!

Satsuki: Natsuki?

All: B-B-B-B-Bukan apa-apa!

Syo: Apaan sih?

Satsuki: syo-chaaaaaaaaan*meluk syo

Syo: ARGHHHH! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!*kabur

All: =="~

Sedankan Ren & Masato..

Ren: Eh, loe liat banci di taman lawang kemarin nggak?

Masato: Sori, gw kemarin lagi tugas kerja bakti di RSJ, gara-gara gw nabrak truk yang isinya kuda nil lagi hamil(?)

*nggak nyambung & nggak guna banget ya?

Ichinose Tokiya: *sigh.. Kok komik hentai yaoi trap favorit gw belum update ya?

BERSAMBUNG..

Author:Sori banget guys, ide saia dah habis =="~

Tokiya: SEJAK KAPAN GW JADI PENGGEMAR HENTAI?

Author: *kabur

2 menit kemudian..

Author: KYAAAAAAAA! BUSET, SAIA BARU NYADAR KALO GAMBAR UTAPRI YANG SAIA DAPET DI ZEROCHAN ITU YANG ADA TULIASANNYA"MUSIC OR LOVE?", itu... TERNYATA GAMBARNYA STARISH SAMA CECIL LAGI PEGANG COND**! WT..? PADAHAL UDAH SAIA BUAT WALLPAPER! ASTAGA..*nggak nyambung

Review please XD!

Flame jg gak apa, asal nggak pedes2 amat, trus ditambah gula tropical******#iklan lagi, biar manisan dikit

STA RISH: _Are you ready?_


End file.
